dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Sweetie (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Sweetie is a female dog who is the pet of the Princess of Barkingburg. She was a villain who attempted to take over Barkingburg in the Mission PAW sub-series of PAW Patrol. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen *to be added Cho Super Hero Taisen Z *to be added Super Hero Taisen X She appears at the Rider Carnival sitting on a bench waiting for a unnamed Kamen Rider. Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Chou Super Hero Taisen X *to be added Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z *to be added Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms unlike the Rescue Paw, Sweetie is a skilled fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. She is able to take on all 9 Rescue Paw without breaking a sweat. Arsenal *'Sweet Thief Changer' *'Thief Buckle' *'Sweet Sabre' *'Sweet Blaster' *'Lupin Blade' Mecha *'Copter Car' Final Waves *'Energy Slash' Sweetie's preferred final wave. Charging her Lupin Blade, Sweetie unleashes a giant Energy Blade. - Royal Paw= |-|1 = |-|2 = unlike Before, Sweetie is now a melee fighter. When she is given weapons by Ryder, she becomes balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' (Only Allowed by Ryder) *'Paw Blaster' (Only Allowed by Ryder) Mecha *'MRP-08' Final Waves *'Paw Blast and Slash' Sweetie's optional final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into her Paw Blaster And into her Sabre, Sweetie fires a Paw Blast which is combined with the Paw Slash. *'Attack Rush' Sweetie's preferred finisher. She does multiple punches before punching her opponent into the air and jumps up and kicks her opponent real hard. - Mission Paw White= |-|1 = |-|2 = Sweetie has made her own Mission Mode. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' Mecha *'MRP-08' - Rescue Boost= By inserting the Rescue Magnum into the Paw Blaster (VS Mode), Royal Paw can perform the Itadaki Do-Do-Do-Strike, which unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the replica of ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection. The attack is strong enough to destroy a giant monster. Arsenal *Paw Sabre *Paw Blaster *Rescue Magnum Mecha *Rescue Magnum Appearances: }} - Gold Mode= :Royal Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Royal Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 12 white Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Spear Anchor Mode' Appearances: Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O }} Personality Sweetie was shown to be antagonistic, sneaky, greedy, and spoiled rotten. She tends to fake being nice when around the princess and earl. She doesn't appear to be afraid of the PAW Patrol, as she has invited and mockingly told them to "catch" her after stealing the Barkingburg royal crown. She also uses her cuteness to trick others into getting what she wants. When Sweetie laughs, it ends with a snort. She owns a robotic toy frog named Busby and two kittens that she considers her minions. When her plans go wrong or she is punished, she tends to blame others for her mistakes, primarily directing her anger towards her toy frog Busby. Likes *Being queen *The royal crown and throne of Barkingburg *Hamburgers *Busby Dislikes *Having schemes foiled *Being confined to her pup house *The PAW Patrol (Has changed) *Bananas *Fish *Puppy food *Imposters (From Super Hero Taisen: Sentai and Riders Together Forever!) Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) *Anya Cooke (Present) Skills and Abilities Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Redecoed Sentai Rangers